Hybrid
by Drakkenor
Summary: A young hybrid escapes from the lab in an escape pod. Drifting in hibernation through space for an unknown amount of time, the pod crashes on a lush green planet with many dangerous species. Can she survive? And what is the ripple in the air watching her?
1. Hybrid Prolog 1

-Prolog

I do not know how long I've been here. My days are defined by staring out of the murky water that surrounds me as the busy White Coats scurrying around from one task to another. Sometimes they look at me. I don't move. They think I'm dead and I'm happy to leave it that way. Dead things don't get experimented on. I listen, and learn. Took me a while to learn their speech. They talk about many things. The subjects range from experiments to work to where we are. We are on a ship called _The Catherine_. A stealth ship. The ship rocks and shakes every couple of months and once a panel exploded. Whenever this happens the WCs (got tired of typing White Coats) are scared whenever this happens. They talk about unusual things during these times. They talk about 'Hybrids', 'Governments', Xenomorphs', 'Predators', and a variety of other things. Apparently, they pissed off a combination of those things. I really hope something new happens…

I'm bored… *sigh*

**My first story so please review. Questions? Comments?** **Reviews?**


	2. Hybrid Prolog 2

Bboommm… That's new! I looked to see WCs running around in fear. On a computer screen there are weird symbols flashing. The water in may tank was getting warmer and something was flickering to one side of it. It was red, yellow, orange, and looked like it was dancing. It's pretty. One of the WCs got a cylinder out of the wall, points it at the flicker and shot foam stuff at it. The flickering thing dies to leave the stuff it was on darkened.

Boom! Boom! Bo-Screech! Crack!

The room was falling apart and more flickering things appeared all over the place. A beam that was on the ceiling broke and hit the barrier of my tank. Some of the ceiling fell on the WCs. A voice out of nowhere said, "Warning, Containment failure in holding pens 1, 2, and 7. Evacuation is advised. Warning. Containment failure in holding pens 3, 16, 9, 4, 5-" I got bored listening to it.

All the WCs were either gone or not moving. The door opened and a black creature stepped through. It stood about 4-5 feet tall, had a banana shaped head, and had dark reflective skin. It also had spikes on its back, a sharp tail, claws, and sharp teeth like me! I scooted forward to get a better look, it wasn't like it was going to tell the WCs I moved, right? It took a bite out of one of the WC. Nope. Probably not going to tell. I tapped the glass to get its attention. Its head shoot up and 'looked' right at me. "Where the hell is its eyes?" I wondered. It stalked strait towards me and I cocked my head to one side. It copied me. I cocked my head to the other side. It copied me again. I crossed my arms in front of me and pouted. "Its kind of pretty," I thought. I swear on my own tail when I thought that it puffed out its chest and SMIRKED! I do not lie! It smirked at me! How does something with no eyes and sharp teeth smirk! (someone please draw a picture of this and tell me!) =P

Crackcrackcrack

Both of our heads turned to glare at where the beam had hit to see lines expanding from where the beam had hit. We looked at each other.

Crackcrackcra-ShShoommm!

The barrier broke! The water pulled me out in its hurry to escape. I flopped out onto the hard floor and Had one thought. 'Colddddd!' I rolled over covering my ears and thought, 'Bright! Cold! Loud! Cold! Smells! Cold! Cold!Cold!Cold!' I lay there until the sensory overload calmed down. I tried to get on my hind legs like the WCs and stumbled around for a few seconds until I finally found my balance. They stand up like this all the time? Weird. Blackie went back to his meal and I scooted to the door. A little nervously I poked my head out and looked around. To the right, a blackie munching on WCs . I go left.

I walked for hours until I found an open doorway that led to a vertical tube with a path leading to a hatch flush with the floor. When I poked my head in there is seats around the edge facing inwards and straps on the seats. I hop in and look around. On one side is a square panel with … A Button! I ran over and pressed the red shiny button.

Che-Shink! The door on the roof closed. On the panel lines popped up in the shape of three horizontal lines connected by two vertical lines on the top left and bottom right. It changed to two vertical parallel lines, the right one twice as long as the left, a line connecting connecting the bottom of the left to the middle of the right. That changed to a vertical line with three horizontal lines going left from the top, middle, and bottom of the horizontal one. After that, it changed to the opposite of the first one. Then it changed to a strait vertical line. Finally it changed to two vertical lines connected at the top and bottom by two horizontal lines half the length of the vertical ones. I cocked my head to the side, wondering what it was doing.

Chink-Shoosh!

Gravity Changed! I flew at the ceiling with massive force and hit my head. I blacked out.

Tha-Thump. Tha-Thump. I woke up to the sound of my own heart. No feeling of other minds, no bone-deep hum of the ship. I opened my eyes to find myself a foot off the ground. I was floating I pushed off the floor and bounced around all over the place for several minutes, enjoying the new experience. After a while I pushed myself towards the hatch to see if I could get out. I gasped.

It was dark outside with millions of little white lights scattered around endlessly. I decided not to open the hatch. I didn't want to get list in that blackness, I doubt I could find my way back afterward. So I floated around and waited for some one to find me, maybe they could go into the black and not get lost. So I waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

I scooted over to one of the seats and caught myself in the straps. I drifted into the Deep Sleep. I hoped that when I woke up, things would be different.

I hope someone will find me….


End file.
